A Shocking Sickness
by XEDWARDS GIRLX
Summary: Bella's sick and alone at the Cullens house. But what is it that's causing her symptoms? POST NEW MOON PRE ECLIPSE.ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**OK, SO THIS IS A NEW ONE-SHOT HOPE YOU **

**FOR EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME FIND A STORY HERE'S A SHOUTOUT TO:**

**berdb**

sibaruneko

taters52

gjmburgess2000

itcan'thurttotry

lisa

MarieCarro

isabellaluvsrpattz

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG BUT THANKYOU FOR HELPING ME WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

**BPOV:**

I rolled over slowly before opening my eyes before quickly shutting them at the harsh light coming from the lamp beside the bed.

I glanced over at my clock and glared at the luminous red lights telling me it was 5:00 am.

I groaned before rolling out of bed, I decided there was no point staying in bed since I was no longer tired. I stood up straight and instantly crouched back down in pain as it slashed across my stomach.

I gasped for breath as it finally stopped and took a deep breath to calm myslef. I brushed it off as sleeping funny.

I walked down the stairs and into the large kitchen of the Cullens house and got myself a glass of water and some tylenol.I debated calling Carlisle to make sure nothing was wrong but instantly dismissed the thought, It was probably my time to start anyway.

I went into the living room and layed down onto the couch I began watching some cheesy comedy between two men laughing in some of the funny parts.I began to get comfortable when another sharp flash of pain crossed my stomach again only this time longer. I sat up quickly and wrapped my arms around my stomach tightly willing the pain away.

When it ended I could hardly hold in the tears. The pain rivalled that of Edwards leaving. Even though he had returned a month ago the pain of being withought him for eight months still stung. I quickly banished those dark thoughts from my mind and got up to walk.

I slipped on a coat and set out to get some fresh air. Just as I reached the stream not far from the Cullen mansion I felt another stabbing pain. I quickly crouched down gasping for air as the pain intensified dramatically.

I turned my head to the side and threw up into the grass as the pain ceased.

I picked my self up and walked back towards the house but only managed to get half way before I was crippled by the pain again. I knew instantly then that something was wrong because I had _never _had cramps this bad before. I began to panick as I thought about the possibility of having apendicitis.

I quickly got up and tried to get to the house faster as the pain began to come faster, sharper and last longer. I quickly ranto the edge of the forset bordering the house only to collapse again in pain I gasped sharply and panicked as I felt a trickle of water slide down my leg. I cried out as the pain got worse aand a pressure began to form in the pit of my stomach.

I scrambled up as quick as I could and stumbled quickly over to the house. I got into the kitchen through the back door and instantly collapsed again as the pressure incresed. I felt the strange urge to push but resisted as I stretched for the phone next to the door.

I quickly grabbed it and dialled the number off by heart. I only had to wait seconds before I hear the melodic voice drift throguh.

'Hello?'

'Edward! You have to come back! Somethings wrong. Oh god- I'm dying I need you please' I begged sobbing uncontrollably now.

'Bella? Bella calm down I'm on my way baby just hold on stay on the phone with me sweetheart' He cooed softly though the worry was evident in his voice.

'Ok, Hurr- AARRGGHHH!' I cried out the pain coming back twice as strong I clutched my stomach tightly as if to force the pain away.

'Bella, breathe I'm almost there love, just hold on a little longer' He said the panic clearly showing in his voice now.

I dropped thephone and pulled my knees up to my chest as the pain ripped through me again. Just as I let a scream burst past my lips the door opened and Edward came rushing in with Carlisle not far behind him. He quickly rushed to my side bending down next to me.

' Oh Bella it's going to be fine. Your going to be ok' He vowed stroking my hair out of my face softly.

'Ok Bella, We're gonna move you into the living room ok?'Carlisle said slowly looking into my eyes.

I just nodded frantically at each hooked an arm under my own and started to lift me up but as soon as I was half up I cried out again and had to sit again.

'What hurst Bells?' My stomach I thought it was just cramps but they hurt too much. Then I thought appendicitis but t-then I started feeling pressure in m-my stomach and I-I dont know' I cried as panic began to overwhelm me.

I looked up only to see panic written on both of their faces. Carlisle was the first to snap back into action and shocked me to the core with four words.

'Y-you're in labour Bella!'He said slowly as though it would help me digest it easier.

I shook my head furiously at the idea. I looked up at Eedward tears pouring out of my eyes.

'edward? It can't be possible. Tell me it's not!' I begged before hunching over and gasped in pain as another searing pain ripped through me and the pressure grew increasingly.

'AAAHHHH!' I cried as the pressure didnt leave this time around.

This seemed to snap edward back into action and he quickly wrapped his arm around me whilst smoothing my hair down with the other hand.

'Come on Bella I know your scared and I know it hurts but you have to push sweetheart.' He whispered desperately.

'Bella you have to push. You have to get your baby out. Come on darling I know you can do it.' Carlisle encouraged oulling my pants down my legs swiftly. He quickly pulled a towel from the cupboard beside us and draped it over my spread legs.

'Come on Bella you can do it' Edward whispered to me again.

I felt another wave of pain and lifted up pressing myself into edwards chest before pushing with all I had.

'AAAHHHHHHH!' I cried out the pain doubling in intensity.

'Yes just like that Bella come on your almost done.' Carlisle said urging me on

The pain came again and I pushed again using all I had.

'Oh Bella your doing so well darling. Come on Bella one more push' Edward said kissing my hair softly whilst rubbing my arms encourigingly.

When the pain came again I pushed as hard as I possibly could and sighed in relief as I fet the pressure dissapear aand something slip from me.

I was shook to my core again when I heared a high pitched cry and looked down to see Carlisle wrap a small bundle in another towel.

'Bella would you like to meet your baby boy?' Carlisle said softly lifting the bundle towards me.

I nodded slowly tears pouring down my face as he placed my squirming baby into my arms. I smiled ligtly as his small grey eyes wondered around before stopping on my face.

'H-hey' I stuttered bringing my hand up to stroke his small tuft of bloody hair.

I looked up to Edward to see tears in his topaz eyes. He slowly stretched a hand out to stroke his cheek softly.

'Bella we're going to move you two upstairs so I can clean you both up ok?' Carlisle explained quietly

I lookeed up and noddedat him.I looked up at Edward.

' Can you hold him?' I asked

He didn't reply he just lifted him out of my arms before wrapping an arm around me to help me up. I stood up wincing in pain.

'are you ok?' He asked gripping me tighter to his side.

'Yeah, just sore' I whispered.

After a few minutes we got upstairs to Carlisle's study where I was cleaned and my baby boy was cleaned up. When I was back on the bed Edward came back to my side holding the baby.

'I'll give you two a moment alone. I'll imform the others.' He said before walking out the room.

I didn't know what to say so I settled for looking at my baby's wondering eyes.

'Did you really not know?' Edward asked after minutes of uncomfortable silence passed by.

I looked up confuused by his question.

'Of course I didn't.' I said softly

'I wish he was mine' He whispered quietly stroking the baby's hair back gently

I looked up sharply

'What do you mean ' you wish he was yours?' I said my forehead creasing

'Bella please don't try to protect my feelings it's obvious he's not mine I can't have children.' He said before laying the baby back in my arms and turning to leave.

'WHAT THE HELL EDWARD! OF COURSE HE'S YOURS WHO ELSE'S COULD HE BE?!'I shouted which scared the sleeping newborn who began wailing.

I quickly began trying to calm him down by cooing softly to him.

'Ssshhhh baby it's ok' he slowly calmed down and closed his eyes again.

I breathed a sigh of relief before looking back up at Edward.

'He is yours. I've never been with anybody else like that. Think about it, it's been nine months since we were together that way. He is yours I would never do that to you!' I swore the tears rolling down my face , some out of sadness but most because of anger at the fact he dared to accuse me of anything like that.

I heard him sigh quietly before briskly walking to my side and wrapping me up in his arms.

'Bella sweetheart I'm sorry, it just didn't make sense. I've spent the past 90 years thinking I could never have children and now all of a sudden I have a beautiful baby boy' He explained looking into my eyes with full sincerity.

'Yeah. Well it was an even bigger shock to me because I thought I was going to die alone in that you have any idea how that felt? No.' I said anger consuming my thoughts and emotions. I pulled away from him and carefully maneuvered myself and my baby into a standing place wincing at the slight tug it caused my nether regions. I dismissed the pain though and continued in to walk towards the door.

'Bella where are you going get back into bed' He pleaded walking towards me to grasp my shoulders but I moved away to the side.

'I'm going home. I need time to myself' I said before turning and opening the door.

'Alice' I said quietly.

I waited a few seconds before she appeared with a pair of clothes and another baby one piece. I looked up at her confused.

'I saw on the way back and stopped to get some things you'll need there's a bag downstairs waiting for you.' She explained softly.

'Thank you Alice' I said sincerely before giving her a brief hug.

'Anything for my nephew and sister' She said with a small grin.

I laughed and turned towards the bathroom. After getting my self dressed and tidied up I then focused on my baby and was pleased how quickly I could get him dressed.

I made my descent down the stairs and saw the entire (including Edward) waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. I slowly looked at all their faces before continuing to the bottom of the steps.

'I'll see you all tomorrow I just need some time alone' I whispered looking down at my feet. I looked up when I felt a cold hand on my chin and looked up into the eyes of edward.

'Take all te time you need darling we'll be here WHEN YOUR READY' She said before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I turned and walked out the door not looking back until I realised I couldn't drive a baby back home in my truck. Before I could turn around Edward appeared next to me with his car keys in hand.

'I'll drive yo home and I'll buy you a new car and some car seats tomorrow' He breathed before walking ahead and pulling the car around to the front. I couldn't help but notice how sad he looked and I instantly realised that I was taking away his son and myself.

I looked down at my sleeping son and realised how much it hurt to be swapped around between parents and to have one not there for most of your life. I silently promised then that no matter how angry or upset I was I would never take away my sons father.

_A little late dumbass you almost did_

**_Yes but I had good reason_**

_Maybe but he apologised it was obvious he meant it though_

**_..._**

_huh? what was that? oh I'm right yeah I know_

'Bella?' I looked up quickly and blushed out of embarrassment.

'Sorry I got caught up in my thoughts' I said quickly before walking towards the car and opening the passenger door. I buckled my self in and held onto my baby tightly.

I'd have to give him a name, and soon because I couldn't keep calling him 'my baby' or 'my son'.

'I'm sor-' But I cut him off quickly.

'Don't. I know your sorry and I understand I would have done the same thing.' I explained.

'Can we go somewhere? Just you and me and our baby?' I asked looking down shyly.

'Of course; He said before switching lanes and speeding off in the opposite direction.

It took a matter of minutes to get to one of Forks' small hotels. And it took even less time for Edward to pay for the most expensive and high quality room there was which was the pent house.

I got into the lift and waited for Edward to step in behind me before pressing the luminous green 'P' on the pad of buttons and numbers.

We stood in silence until we finally entered the suite. I looked around in amazement as I took in the golden embroidery on the pillows and bed sheets and the calming reds and creams and golds that were swirled around the room. I looked behind me to Edward who had remained silent still, I walked over to the bed and fixed the pillows so that they supported and comforted my baby boy so he could continue to sleep peacefully.

I sighed gave him a light kiss on the cheek and turned towards Edward.

I didn't say anything. I simply put my arms up and opened then to him, in which he instantly walked into them before I broke into sobs.

'I-I'm sorry I should never have even thought about t-taking him away from you.' I sobbed the realisation of what I could have done hitting me full force.

'Sshh Bella, it's ok. Don't cry baby. It's ok, I'm not mad' He consoled me softly. He just held me until my cries eventually stopped and my tears dried.

'I'm sorry it's just been a long day' I said embarrassed at the fact that I had let

'I understand you are the bravest person I know. You gave birth unknowingly to out baby boy on the floor of our kitchen. You have nothing to apologise for my love so please don't cry. I love you so so much' He whispered into my hair.

I pulled my face from his chest and tiptoed so I could place a chaste kiss on his lips.

'I love you too' I whispered before reconnecting our lips together passionately. I brought my arms up around his neck and continued to kiss him until we were broken apart by our now awake sons crying.

We looked into each others eyes and laughed.

'We really should name him' He said

'Yeah we should, what about Masen?' I suggested liking the idea of my baby having his daddy's name.

'I love it. Masen Cullen' He smiled

'What about Edward as his middle name, to carry it on I suppose and because it's the name of my favourite person. Well one of' I said glancing over at our baby boy.

'Perfect.' He said walking over to the bed and picking up our son.

'Masen Edward Cullen' He smiled proudly.

I sat down next to him as we marvelled at our baby.

'I'll still never know how I didn't know I was pregnant' I said chuckling lightly.

'Neither will I. But I think we should worry how to tell Charlie' He said which caused me to gulp loudly.

We both looked at each other and our eyes said the same thing.

_ ._

* * *

**_So that's it. Thankyou for reading and please review and tell me your thoughts._**

**_ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY STORY IDEAS THAT YOU HAVE OR WOULD LIKE TO READ DONT HESITATE TO PM OR REVIEW ME YOUR IDEA. WE CAN CO-WRITE IT OR I CAN WRITE IT AND MAKE SURE YOU HAVE CLAIMS FOR THE IDEA AND PLOT OF THE STORY._**

**_Really interested in any ideas anybody else has. I have a really open mind so the offer stands! _**

**_thankyou xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DECIDED TO ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH CHARLIES REACTION AFTER HE FINDS OUT BELLA HAD A BABY**

* * *

**bpov:**

I opened my eyes slowly blinking away the blur that had settled in them as I looked over at my sleeping son.

I smiled softly and looked over at the small clock resting on the bedside table. 3:00 am the big red letters read. I sighed and sat up wincing as I swung my legs around to the floor.

I looked down and grimacedat the pain that remained between my legs after pushing a watermellon through a lemon.

I looked around the room for Edward but couldn't find him anywhere.

'Edward?' I called out.

'EDWARD' I said a little louder forgetting momentarily that my baby was aspleep not 5 feet away from me. I chasited myself as his small whimpers became full on cries. I panicked for a second before a warm and confident felling washed over me as I walked to my baby and picked him up out of him makeshift cot.

'Sshh It's ok mummy's here.' I cooed stroking his lightly haired head with my right hand. I pressed small kisses into his small forehead as his cries turned into tiny little hiccups.

'You're a natural' A voice said and I looked up in shock before smiling as I saw Edward leaning against the wall near to the archway of the slightly selcluded bedroom.

'Where were you?' I asked quietly looking down at my wide-eyed baby boy who was currently content with gripping my finger.

'I had to talk with Carlisle outside, I didn't want to wake you' He said walking over to me and sitting next to me.

' have to tell Charlie' i said feeling my hear spike slightly as I imagined his reaction.

'It will be fine. I'll be by your side the entire time. I swear' He whispered lifting my chin to press a kiss on my lips.

I smiled up at him and began to get lost in his eyes until I felt a small hand pawing at my left breast. I looked down and smiled down at Masen's small frown as he concentrated on trying to grab my breast.

'Somebodies hungry' Edward said chuckling softly as he took masen's hand into his large one.

'I'll get you a towel' He said standing up and dissapearing into the ajoining bathroom. In seconds he was back with a towel just as Masen began to squirm and whimper lightly.

he handed me the towel and helped me shuffle back to rest against the head board. I pulled down the arm on my loose fitting top and turned as Edward unclasped my bra. I shuffled mased slightly as I placed the towel over my shoulder coving my breast and part of Masen's head.

It took him a few seconds for him to latch on but he quickly caught on and before long he was happily suckling.

I smiled lightly and brushed his cheek with the backs of my finger.

'It's hard to imagine we made this' Edward said taking Masen's hand that wasn't resting on my my breast.

'I know. It's hard to wrap my head around the fact that he came out of me' I replied blushing a little.

'Nice choice of words' he said chuckling as my blush increased.

I looked back down at Masen as his eyes closed in concentration. He continued to drink for another few minutes before he began to pull his head away he made a small coughing sound and I quickly brought him up to my shoulder but then I paused.

'What's the matter?' Edward asked in concern looking for any sign of soething wrong.

'I don't know what to do now' I said looking down in shame.

'Your not expected to know eveything bella' He whispered placing a kiss on my forehead before picking Masen up and placing him on his shoulder. He began to pat Masen's back softly until he let out a tiny little burp along with some spit up.

I burst out laughing at the slightly disguisted look on his face as the spit up soaked through his shirt. He shot me a glare but quickly flashed me a crooked grin.

'Come on baby let's go get you cleaned up whilst daddy changes his shirt' I cooed playfully as I lifted Masen from Edward and made my way into the sitting area. I sat down with him cuddled to my chest.

I carefully rocked him back and forth until his little eyes shut again, I lifted him up and gently placed him into the car seat Edward must have brought in the night. I leaned back and curled up on the sofa as I let my eyes shut. Just as I went under into the blanket of darkness was a cold hard hand stroking my hair.

* * *

When I later woke up it was slightly darker and the room had a soft amber glow, which bounced from the walls. I looked over to the other end of the couch expecting to see Edward only to be greeted with an empty space.

I looked over at Masens car seat to get the same result. Empty.

I felt momentary panic until I realised that he was probably with Edward.

I sat up and walked towards the bathroom following the quiet cooing noises emitting from the room.

"Hey" I whispered as i stood in the door way of the bathroom.

" I wake you?" He asked a small frown forming in his forehead.

I shook my head and sent him a small smile as I waled over to he and Masen were.

"He woke up and needed to be changed" Edward explained as he saw my questioning glance at my sons body laying on the changing table.

I just nodded in understanding and walked towards masen. I picked him up, careful not to wake him and walked back towards Edwards' arms.

"We have to tell Charlie" He murmered wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"I know. How much longer do we have in this hotel room" I asked looking up at him.

"until tommorow at noon. But I thought if we told him tonight that if need be we can comee back here for the night." He said dropping a kiss on my forhead. We slowly walked back towards the bedroom and collected the few clothes on the bed together.

"Why are we collecting our things now if we are going back now" I whispered placing Masen in his little car seat and turning to face Edward.

"Because if everything goes to plan we won't have to come back here" He smiled taking my hand in his and picking our bags up in the other. I bent down and picked up Masen and followed behing him out the door. He dropped the key off at the desk and explained he may be back but that he'd call in advance if he was.

when we got to the car I handed Edward Masen to put in the back of the car. When he joined me in the front he smiled at me before starting up the car.

We drove in silence for a little while before Edward broke the silence.

"Are you nervous?" He asked

"How could you tell?" I smiled taking his hand in time over the console.

"You've been biting your lip for the past twenty minutes" He stated smirking gently at me from the side.

"I don't want him to hate me, or Masen orr you." I whipered a lone tear slipping down my face.

"He won't. Trust me"

And with that we fell into a comfortable silence.

About and hour later we pulled up outside my house. I looked at the dashboard and checked the time.

5:00 pm. On the 24 hours since I gave birth to Masen. I smiled softly and looked behing me at my sleeping baby.

I looked u toward my house to see the curtains moving slightly before Charlie opened the froont door.

As Edward began to exit the car I put a hand on his arm, succesfuly halting his movement. He stared at me in confusion.

"Let me" I said stepping out the car and walking towards my father. I stopped a few feet away from him and looked into his eyes my tears welling up slightly. He looked at me in concern and began to open his mouth before I began to talk.

"Daddy, I just want you to know I love you so much. And please don't hate me" I said a sob breaking through my lips as I flung myself into his arms and gripped him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back tightly. Holding me to his chest, like a father should.

"Bella sweetheart what's wrong? What happened?"He begged desperatley pulling back to cup my face in his large warm hands.

I stepped away and placed a kiss on his chhek before turning to where Edward sat in the car and sent him a single got the message as he opened the door and walked slowly to the passenger side door and reache in to get Masen.

I turned back around to face Charlie and watched the emotions flash past his face as he took in the sight of Edward walking towards us with a newborn baby swaddled in a blue blanket.

. . . Not in that oreder though.

"Bella. I. You. What the hell is going on?" He settled on finally.

"I-Yesterday I woke up and I was having stomach pains, they kept getting worse so I called Edward. Later that day I had a baby boy. I'm so sorry, it wasn't planned. We never knew." I cried begging him to understand.

"What!I dont- How di-" He stuttered.

Edward jumped in at that moment " Chief Swan It wasn't supposed to happen. We did...IT once before I left. I was told when I was younger that I could never father a child because of an illness. I promise to stick by Bella though. I love her and I love our son" He preached taking one of my hands in his.

"Son" Charlie said breathlessly. He slowly lifted his hand and touched the blanket wrapped around Masen.

"I can't say I'm happy. And we are going to talk about this young lady. But I guess congratulations?" He said rubbing the back of his neck with the palm of his hand.

"Would you like to hold your granson Charlie?" Edward asked

Charlie just nodded the edges of his eyes filling with tears. Edward silently placed Masen into his arms before wrapping me in his arms.

I looked up at Edward then to my father and son. And with a small smile I knew everything would be just fine.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


End file.
